Oh!
by Hye Fye
Summary: Naruto tidak mengiginkan Sasuke pergi walau sebentar saja.  sedangkan Sasuke bersikeras harus pergi.  ada apa dengan Naruto sebenarnya?


**Oh!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

#

"…Sasuke! Kumohon jangan pergi~"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan Style Pantat-Ayam-Melawan-Gravitasi, tengah disibukkan oleh seorang berambut pirang yang bergelayut manja dilengan pemuda yang ia panggil Sasuke.

"aku harus pergi, Naruto!"

Terlihat jelas raut muka yang menunjukkan kekesalan, dengan kasar Sasuke menghempaskan lengan Naruto.

"aku sangat MEMBUTUHKAN mu, Teme~ kumohon~"

Kini Naruto merengek dengan nada memelas yang tak rela jika Sasuke pergi.

Sasuke terdiam kaku mendengar kata 'membutuhkan' keluar dari mulut Dobe-nya…

Dobe-nya?

Ya, telah lama Sasuke memendam perasaan cinta pada Naruto, hingga ia megklaim bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya.

Ya, miliknya dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya.. walau Naruto BELUM menjadi miliknya.

Tapi, Sasuke yakin bahwa dia akan memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

"kau bilang.. kau membutuhkanku, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan mantap Naruto mengagguk antusias, kini Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seakan tak ingin dia pergi.

"aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Sasuke.. kumohon jangan pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau pergi dari SAMPING-ku~"

Sasuke mematung mendengar itu, akhirnya.. setelah sekian lama ia memendam rasa pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu, kini sahabat kecilnya mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa ia membutuhkannya dan tak ingin pergi dari SAMPING-nya. Bukakankah itu petunjuk yang menunjukkan bahwa Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

BAHKAN, Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya walau hanya sebentar.. ya, SEBENTAR. Sungguh Sasuke merasa bahagia akan hal itu, tapi dia HARUS pergi!

Bagaimanapun, dia harus pergi.

"aku senang kau membutuhkan aku Naruto, aku sangat senang kau membutuhkanku untuk tetap disamping-mu.. tapi aku harus pergi."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memandang Naruto lembut.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, Sungguh ia tak ingin pergi dari SAMPING-nya. Ia tak ingin sang Uchiha bungsu itu meninggalkannya.

"aku tidak mau ditinggalkan olehmu, 'Suke.." ucap Naruto lirih.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah Dobe-nya yang.. errrr… hiperbol..

Sangat Hiperbola bahkan mendekati Lebayyyy….

"Naruto, aku.. aku.. AKU HANYA MAU KE TOILET! Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

Entah kenapa kini Sasuke malah menjadi Esmosi.. bagaimana tidak? Hanya ke Toilet.. biar di perjelas T-O-I-L-E-T.

Sasuke hanya ingin ke Toilet, segitu membutuhkannya kah Naruto hingga tak mau melepasnya walau hanya ke Toilet?

Oh.. alangkah hati sang Uchiha itu kini dipenuhi bunga anggrek, mawar, melati, Teratai, kaktus -?- sampai bunga Edelweis bunga yang abadi itu kini memenuhi hati Sasuke..

Hanya saja, tetap saja ia tak bisa menolak panggilan alam yang kini menagihnya.

"Naru.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu membutuhkan aku. Apakah ini berarti kau me.. me.."

BLUSSHHH

Wajah Sasuke kini memerah!

Wah, sepertinya ia harus menghemat Tomat, kalo tidak mukanya akan menjadi tomat.

Mendengar nada Sasuke yang gugup, Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh Tanya.

"me? Me apa 'Suke?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

Melihat tingkah Naruto, rasanya Sasuke ingin melahap Naruto saat itu juga. Sayang, otaknya kini sedang Waras..

".. me.. mencin.."

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia dikagetkan dengan gerak tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya.

Dengan amat sangat teramat erat!

"Na.. Naru.."

"jangan pergi Teme~ aku tidak ingin kau pergi~~"

"ta, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan.. aku harus ke Toilet, Dobe."

Grep!

Naruto mencengkram kemeja bagian belakang Sasuke dengan gemetar..

"kumohon 'Suke~~ Kumohon temani aku."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke, kau jangan kemana-mana ya.. kumohon~ kau harus tetap di sampingku."

"kenapa kau sebegitu takut? Apa karena kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

"IYA!

Karena itu kumohon…"

Mendengar itu Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat, "baiklah.. tapi, kenapa kau sampai tidak ingin aku pergi? Padahal aku hanya ke toilet."

Kini Naruto mematung mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, ia binggung harus mengatakannya. Tapi ini demi dirinya, karena itu dia harus mengatakannya walaupun ada penolakan.

"itu.. ka.. karena.. karena.."

"Karena?"

"itu karena….

AKU TAKUT HANTUNYA MUNCUL TEME! SEKARANG HANTUNYA SUDAH MENAMPAKKAN DIRI! AKU TAKUT KALAU NONTON SENDIRI, KARENA ITU KAU HARUS DI SAMPINGKU..

kumohon jangan pergi walaupun hanya ke TOILET!"

JLEGEEEERRRRRR!

Seketika tubuh Sasuke menjadi kaku mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

Oh.. betapa hatimu berbunga Sasuke.. ya berbunga.. berbunga BANGKAI!

Poor you Sasuke~~

Sirna semua kebahagian yang dirasa sang Uchiha.. ternyata.. orang yang amat sangat teramat ia cintai, kasihi, sayangi… uh.. hanya membutuhkannya untuk menemani nonton film horror.. DI SAMPINGNYA..

"DASAR BAKA DOBE!"

"tunggu Teme~~ jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku takut~~"

"SHUT UP, DOBE!"

"TEMEEE~~~~"

#


End file.
